1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to packaging for medical devices, and more particularly, to a package including a container having an area configured and dimensioned for receiving a medical device and a self-puncturable port including an integral puncturing structure, for permitting the passage of at least one agent between the outside of the container and the area configured and dimensioned for receiving the medical device.
2. Background of Related Art
Combination medical devices, i.e., medical devices coated with drugs or other bioactive agents, have become more prevalent commercially in recent years. There are many of these combination medical devices presently available however medical professionals are limited to using these devices in the specific combinations, dosages and strengths produced, without flexibility to after the product as needed for their respective patients. As a result, medical professionals have been known to independently combine a selected medical device with one of the many agents presently available. Since this practice is normally conducted immediately prior to use of the medical device, the medical professional is required to handle the medical device outside of the packaging, while simultaneously attempting to apply the agent using a syringe or other sharps device.
This activity not only increases the possibility of contamination of the medical device prior to coming in contact with the patient, but also increases the likelihood of a medical professional becoming injured by the sharp device while attempting to combine the agent with the device.
It would be desirable to provide a package configured for receiving a medical device, having a safe, self-puncturable port for permitting the passage of an agent between the outside of the package and the medical device contained therein, without exposing the medical professional to the possibility of a needle stick and yet minimize the likelihood of contaminating the medical device.